


Some promises can’t be broken

by myownway



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: The first time Spencer and Jennifer see each other after the wedding.- just a little fluff.Spoiler for 14x08





	Some promises can’t be broken

He was just about to order his coffee when he saw her. It had been about two weeks since they had seen each other. It hadn’t been deliberate but it was just the way it was; he had been busy finishing up the semester and she had taken some time off to spend with her family. Something he couldn’t really blame her for. 

“Spence.” She sounded shocked to see him. 

“Hey Jennifer.” He smiles back, he can’t help but smile when he sees her. He always does. “How are you?” 

“Good… you’re back?” She asks and the barista behind the counter automatically starts making her order. 

“Yeah, I’ve finished my teaching year.” He smiles and leans against the counter, he wants everything to feel normal. He told her everything would be okay, he promised her that it would be. 

“That’s great! Do you think you’ll do another year?” She asks and mimicked his pose, they’re both trying to be natural to pretend like nothing's happened. Not that anything did happen. Not really anyway. 

“I think so,” Spencer replies honestly, “I thought I would hate it, I saw it a little as a punishment when I first started but I like it.” 

“Good, and you know it was never meant to be a punishment for you,” She reaches and touches his arm, it’s just a gentle squeeze but now the words had been said between them he couldn’t help but think to them. 

“Here you go.” The barista smiles and hands them both their to go cups, they both thank her and turn to leave together. 

“I know it’s not a punishment now.” Spencer finishes. “I just miss the team when I’m not there,” I miss you, was the words he didn’t say. 

“We miss you too.” Jennifer smiles over her coffee shop and their eyes meet and he thinks maybe he can feel something there, but he knows even if there is it doesn’t matter. 

“Spence… I really don’t want anything to change between us.” It’s a whisper and Spencer knows that she’s probably been over analysing everything in her head just like he had been. 

“It won’t, I don’t want it too either.” He breathes. “You’re my best friend and like I said at the wedding everything is going to be okay.” 

“Thank you.” She isn’t too sure what she’s thanking him for but he smiles back at it nonetheless and as they walk towards the office together she knows that the next couple of weeks might be a little awkward for them, but more than that she believes him; everything would be okay even if she has to convince herself she doesn’t want more.


End file.
